The Greek Project
by Drawknight
Summary: A project started twenty years ago was to create humans that have a certain gods powers. Only few survived and are now being hunted down by their creator... But only three of the subjects find out, three brothers, but how can they stop the problem when they don't even know each other! *Starts from episode 123* (TITLE CHANGED FROM PROJECT YUREI)
1. Beginnings Part 1

**Hey guys! I have recently gotten addicted to Fairy Tail, and now am doing this story! I know that I am already writing two other stories, but it is summer, and I promise that my procrastination problem will not get to me! Hopefully Fanfiction won't delete any of the words on the chapter, so I hope you guys like it!**

**By the way, the story starts at episode 123.**

***I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTER, I ONLY OWN MY FANMADE CHARACTERS***

Whispers come into my ear...

_"Hell will come upon you,_

_f'r a birth that shouldn't hast happened._

_And the sooth will be revealed,_

_to death itself."_

...

"Gah! "I shot up from my bed. What the hell was that?! I clutch my head as the scar on the right side of my forehead has a burning sensation. After a few minutes, it starts to go away and I lay on my back. What just happened? It's the first dream I remember in years, the last one was the only when I went to, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is my dream guild, I remember when I was six and I went to look at Fairy Tail's guild. It was awesome! So many nice people, and strong people too. But, ever since many of the guild members disappeared, even their master, I kinda lost a little hope for the guild. That is why, today, I try to become a member of Fairy Tail!

I jumped out of bed and got on my male clothing. I wore a dark blue hoodie over a red striped shirt and black sweatpants with grey sneakers. I walked down my homes hallway and into the kitchen. I look around and see no one is around, I look to see on a piece of paper saying:

_Dear Toots,_

_Me and your father went to go take David(My older brother) to Ashley's(My older sister), so do not cause any problems, we will be back in three days-_

My sister lives in Oak town with her own family, I never hear from her or her kids. I start to read further down the letter about what to eat during the time and stuff, until something catches my eye:

_But toots, I've been thinking what you told me about, about the guild thing. If you want to, you can join one. BUT be careful, I know you are strong, but you don't know what might happen. I just want you to be safe..._

I start to stare at that sentence, my mother is correct, being in a guild is like that, danger. I lock up the house before I leave. I grab a bagel and walk out the door, and onto adventure I go. I start to walk to Fairy Tail, or what is left of it, they've become a small guild but I don't mind it, after a few hours I make it to the guild. But something seems wrong, I see the doors are open and... Twilight Ogre, a rival guild to Fairy Tail and the best guild in Magnolia... But why are they there? I hide and start to listen to the conversation.

"You didn't pay them yet Macao? "I heard Wakaba, the master's advisor said.

"Call me Master, damn it!"Macao, the 4th guild master argued with his advisor, is Fairy Tail PAYING Twilight Ogre? What the hell is going on?!

"You people are late repaying your debt. "Debt? I never really heard of this debt before. Macao then answered,"We didn't get any decent jobs this month! I'll pay you double next month, so just be patient! "

"Woah, woah. Who was it that saved up this beat-up tavern when it was on the brink of collapse? "One of the Twilight Ogres said to the guild. "We took on your debt for you remember?"

"And if we knew how ridiculously high the interest was gonna be, we never would've turned to you... "A orange hair Fairy Tail member said, with a purple haired girl nodding right beside him.

"Did you say something asswipe?! "A Twilight Ogre yelled at them. I have to do something!

"Enough, Jet!"

"But..."

"Wait 'til next month and I promise I'll pay!"Macao promised the other guild. The guild member in the middle flashed a dark grin and then kicked Macao! He then flew across the room.

"Macao!"

"Master!"

The Twilight Ogre start to laugh and and the threatening started, until,"Don't do anything!"

"You heard the man. Suck it up!"

Then all I saw was Twilight Ogre breaking apart the guild.

"Pathetic"

"This is the legendary Fairy Tail?"

"Way lame!"

I stand up and run through the doors, seeing them harassing them. "Stop it goddammit!"

The Twilight Ogre with a large sword walked by me and said,"Well, that was a good for a laugh. Lets go... Don't forget, next month"He then looked at me and smirked, he then tried to slap me, but I grabbed his wrist before he could. I let it go and walked farther into the guild.

"Monsters."

The group walked out, laughing the whole way. Everyone was silent, I walked and sat down to Macao and sat beside him. I looked up at him and said,"I am very sorry about what happened sir, I was going to ask-Oui? "One of the guild members said as I was speaking, a sketchbook fell to the ground, full of the past guild members I remember seeing when I visited. Some people started to cry as Wakaba said,"It's been seven years, huh?"

"That long?"

"I am feeling nostalgic."

"Everything's changed since then."

"When we heard that Tenroujima was destroyed, we searched for everyone desperately, didn't we?"Jet continued what Wakaba started,"But we didn't find even one of them..."

"If what the Council said is true, Acnologia vaporized the whole island."

"Various groups helped us search for them, but not a single clue was found."

"I remember I helped try to find some clues in the city when they went missing,"I joined in when everyone was talking about the past.

"Of course not. An abnormal concentration of Ethernano was recorded in the sea around Tenroujima that day. A level that no living thing could survive, let alone retain their structure..."Jet said somberly.

"Acnologia's roar is that powerful?!"Nab, another guild member cried out, looking up.

"After all, that's the dragon said to have destroyed an entire country by itself long ago!"Another guild member shouts out,"There's no way humans can face an enemy like that and live..."

"Why did our comrades have to..."Droy trailed off, who was sitting right beside Jet.

"Maybe it is time to close up shop..."Wakaba said.

"Don't say that!"The purple haired girl stood up, and yelled at Wakaba.

"I don't want my trip here to go to waste."I join in,"I always wanted to join this guild ever since I came to visit when I was six."

"What's wrong Macao?"Wakaba asked Macao, who hasn't spoke at all.

"I think... I think my heart is going to break."He started to say, with cracks in his voice. I patted him on the back and Wakaba gave him a grin,"You've been doing a good job... Master."

I nodded towards to Wakaba and gave him a thumbs up. Macao fist started to tremble as he said,"Ever since then...Romeo hasn't smiled once."

Macao started to cry, and then I decided to hug him. After us being silent for a minute, the ground started to rumble. "What is that?!"

"What's this noise?"

"Has Ogre come to harass us some more?"Jet questioned.

"If they do... "I started as I stood up to look at Jet,"They'll be dead by my hand."

Everyone decided to run outside to see what is happening, when it's a... Ship flying towards us?!

"T-That's..."

"Blue Pegasus'...Christina Ver.2?!"It was not normal to see, a flying ship coming towards us, it then stopped.

"That's..."

"I-I don't believe it."

"No good... No... A depressing parfum is no good... "The red-haired shadow on top of the pegasus said.

"A youkai?"

"No!"

"What is he doing here?"

The red-haired man then jumped of like a plank,"He jumped."

"Twinkling,"The man said as he got further down towards the ground. Then!

"Men! "He just broke onto the floor! Was he thinking of what he was going to do or was he just not thinking!?

"He fell?! "Everyone screamed as he hit the floor.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting,"The man said as he went into a strange pose on his side,"Your Ichya has arrived..."

"What are you... "Macao trailed off as Ichya was still on the floor, his leg twitching.

"Ichya-sama, I know how you feel, but maybe you should calm down a bit,"I heard a boy say as I look up again and see three boys in a bubble floating down towards us,"after all, I use air magic."

"Long time no see, everybody."

"Hi. "A tall dirty blonde haired boy with brown eyes said.

"Hibiki!"

"Ren! "More of the guild members said as the black haired boy grunted as a state of greeting.

"Macao-san, have you aged again? "The youngest out of the three, who had blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Eve!"

"It's Blue Pegasus! They're so cool! "Droy said.

"What in the world are they here for?! "Jet asked to himself, who was standing right beside me.

The three boys then leaped onto the purple haired girl as Hibiki said,"Laki-san, you're as beautiful as ever."

"You look too good in glasses. "Ren complemented Laki.

"Can I call you "Onee-chan"?"Eve asked innocently.

"Um... "Laki trailed off, nervous by what they were doing.

Three then saw me and leaped towards me,"What do we have here?"

"Who are you little one?"Eve asked me. Hibiki then joined in,"Are you joining Fairy Tail?"

Ren then gave a question that I know that it will be a funny scenario,"Which out of the three of us would you prefer?"

"Number one, my birth name is Loryn, but I prefer to be called Skylar, for my masculine two, I am going to ask, but A LOT is happening right three, sorry boys, I swing the other way. "I answered to the three boys who nodded respectfully.

"Good that you found out who you are. "The three boys said in unison.

The three patted me on the head and then jumped to Kinana. Hibiki then started,"Kinana-san, are you free tonight?"

Then Ren,"T-That dress looks too good on you."

Finally Eve,"I've decided!I'm gonna be your little brother."

"Um... "Kinana says just like Laki as they are surrounded around her.

Max then yelled,"What the hell did you come here for?!"

Ichya then interrupted the three,"Enough!Gentlemen, we're are not here to have fun."

"Pardon us! "Three said as they went into a line and bowed for Ichya.

"Hey Ichya! "Macao said,"What are you..."

"Men! "Ichya said as he went into his pose,"I never forget the parfum of friendship of those I've fought alongside.

Hibiki continued to explain,"It was worth using Archive's information analysis and Christina's mobility to investigate Fiore's Ethernano level."

Macao and Wakaba gasped, both of their eyes widen as Hibiki said that. Does this have something to do with the missing guild members? D-did they find them? Are they fine, are they alive?! Then Ichya brings hope up,"Tenroujima... Still exists!"

Everyone, including me gasped all together... What... Happened?

**If there is anything that is wrong with the story, I would love for you guys to tell me. If you guys want you to recommend anything to help the story, I suggest to PM me or review, thanks for reading my first chapter!**


	2. Beginnings Part 2

**Hey guys, it's me again. This chapter will be in third person, so it won't be confusing from my OC's perspective and other characters I will add into the story next chapters.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN SKYLAR AND THE OC'S I ADD, AND SKYLAR'S MAGIC**

**3RD POV**

Soon after that, the group found themselves on a ship in the ocean, seagulls flying by the ships side. Bisca is searching through binoculars while looking out to sea. She quickly sighs, and turns to Alzack saying,"Is it really in this area?"

"We don't see anything."Alzack agrees. Warren then replied,"According to the Pegasus guys, there is something about Ethernano in this part of the sea."

"What is Ethernano in the first place?"Max asks as he looks through locations in the sea with a map. Skylar, who is also looking out to sea replies,"I believe it has something to do with magic molecules..."

Max then looks up from the map, asking,"How about telepathic communication?"

Warren sighs, placing his hand down,"I'm not picking up anything..."

"Hey... Are you sure we shouldn't have brought Romeo along?"Bisca asks.

Warren still stared out to sea as he answered,"Romeo said to bring Skylar in case something happens, and if it does, they will show us their magic."

"Maybe we should have forced him to come..."Alzack sighed. Max went back searching through the map in his hands,"There is no guarantee that everyone is alive."

"Yeah, right?Getting him excited prematurely wouldn't be..."Warren trails off before...

"Levy!"Jet and Droy scream as they hold their hands together and cheeks against each other.

"**We get to see Levy!"**

"**The team, Shadow Gear, together again!"**

"The poster boys for getting excited prematurely..."Bisca sighed as the two were dancing around the then replied,"I know how they feel, but..."

"You're annoying!"Warren screeched at them as they immediately froze. The two stopped as Droy had a paper bag full of french fries as he ate them while Jet and himself listened to what Warren had to say,"We haven't had any contact for seven years. Keep the worst case scenario in mind, too."

"R-Right..."Jet replied, embarrassed. Droy then apologized,"Sorry..."

Everyone then became silent, no one spoke until Bisca started,"Huh?"

"What is it?"Skylar asks to Bisca. Bisca and everyone looks up to notice,"The wind's stopped."

"Now that you mention it, it is strangely quiet."Alzack agreed.

"There aren't any birds..."

"What's happening?"

Soon a shadow begins to emerge,It was small and floating over the Max replied,"What is that?"

"A person?"

"I don't believe it..."

"She is in the Ocean!"

"Hey!Look closely at her!"

"S-She's standing!"

"Who is she?"

The girl smiles and brings her hands up, magic everywhere around them, pillars of magic and the waves crashing around the ship. Droy flies off the ground as the ships fiercely bashes around the sea. Soon, a bubble containing a island with the fairy tail symbol in green comes out of the water. Bisca, who is holding on to Alzack says,"Al!That's..."

"Y-Yeah..."Alzack agrees as the waves start to calm then replies,"Tenroujima!"

"It's Tenroujima!"

The bubble dissolves into the air as everyone gasps about the starts to pour everywhere, and the girl walks on the water to Tenroujima."That girl!She went to Tenroujima!"

"Follow her!Quick!"

"Hey, you!"

"Wait!"

The girl starts to get deeper into the forest as everyone tried to catch up with her,"Hey!Wait, I said!"

"Who is that girl?"Bisca asks as the groups runs into the forest to get her."I don't know,"Alzack replies,"but she did show us where Tenroujima is!"

"Maybe she'll lead us to everyone..."

"G-Good point!"

"Don't lose sight of her!"Max says as they keep running.

"Jet!"

"On it!"Jet screams as he jets off to catch the girl.

Everyone soon catches up with Jet, who is in shock."Jet!"Skylar screams as they run,"What is it?!"

"Where's the girl?"

"What are you just standing there for?"

The group stops in Jets tracks as they see a pink haired boy, under some rubble with bandages all over then trails off,"Natsu..."

"Natsu!Wake up!Come on!"Max says as he shakes Natsu.

"Open your eyes, you bastard!

Natsu immediately sits up, screaming,"Shut up!"

"Natsu!"Jet, Max and Warren cried as they hugged Natsu back onto the ground. Then Droy belly flopping onto then sits on his knees and asks,"What the hell is goin' on?!What are you guys doin' here?"

"And have you aged some?!"Natsu continued as the four boys were tilted their head at what was going on,"You haven't changed a bit!"

Natsu ignored what Skylar said and replied to Droy,"Droy, you got fa..."

Bisca and Alzack were watching the whole thing, while holding hands. Soon they hear another noise and turn to see Happy, in a hole in the ground,"Huh?Is it morning already?Where's my fish?"

"Happy!"Bisca and Alzack both cry as the see the quickly stands on one knee and is shocked,"Wait a second!We just got hit by Acnologia's attack and, uh... Where's everyone else?!"

"Over here,"A voice says as the group looks up to find the girl they chased,both Happy and Natsu then reply in unison,"Who...?"

The girl then had a small wind swirl around her, and introduced herself,"My name is Mavis."

_Wait..._ Skylar thought to them self as they remember the name and appearance quickly. Mavis then continued,"The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion."

Everyone became shocked fast as they heard it. Mavis then walked farther into the forest, soon finding the others. As the group found everyone, they started to cry in happiness, except for Skylar, who just stood behind the trees, scared to meet the old guild members.

"At the time, I took the bond between you and the faith you have in one another, and converted it all into magic power. Your feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Magics. It's Absolute Defense magic the protects the guild against all evil."Mavis explained to the whole group,"However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state... and it took seven years to be dispelled."

"Of all things..."Makarov teared up,"The founder protected us..."

"No. I am an astral body. It was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic."Mavis said as she began to glow brighter and brighter,"Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even win a miracle."

"Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, 3rd master?"Mavis said to Makarov before a bright light came to everyones eyes as she disappeared.

.

.

.

"And she was gone."Makarov said as he finished what happened on Tenroujima in the guild. As Natsu watched him conclude, he suddenly hear Romeo gasping as he was looking at him. Natsu then looked at him and said,"You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?"

Everyone in the guild was finally happy, he started to tear up and cry in glee, he then said as he smiled for the first time in years,"Welcome back, Natsu-nii...Everyone..."

Skylar was hiding behind the doors, not being noticed. _They forgot about me again..._ Skylar teared up as they shivered behind the doors, and sat down. **Don't worry, I'll get one to notice you.** A voice said in Skylars ear just as a scroll "rolls" outside. Macao walked outside as the scroll rolls by Skylars knees as they hide their head. Macao walks by the kid as he asks,"Hey, are you okay?Why aren't inside?"

"Well, it is your guys party for them returning, funny how no one remembers me..."Skylar says as they stand up. Macao relistened to the last of the words in his head, _funny how no one remembers me..._

"What do you mean remember?"Macao asked Skylar as they dusted off their knees. Skylar took out a piece of paper, and opened it up, giving it to Macao. Macao then looked at the paper, having a drawing of a six year old girl. Skylar then explained,"Reedus drew me at the guild when I was six..."

"When you promised to join the guild,"Macao's memory flashed, he remembered when Skylar went to the guild, but their name...Was different, Loryn to be exact. The voice then said: **Told you.**

"Come on kid,"Macao said, breaking Skylar's train of thought,"Let's get back to the celebration."

Skylar shook their head,"No, it should only be for guild members. I should get going."

Skylar then started to walk to the steps until Macao gently grabbed Skylar by their shoulder, stopping them. He grinned as he told them,"But you are apart of the guild, come on in so you can join the party and get your guild mark."

Skylar was then dragged by Macao into the room, where Skylar stood up and walked up to the bar behind Macao. The guild master immediately stopped and turned around, telling the teen,"Wait here, I have to get something we have not used in a while."

Macao then walked into another room. Skylar sighed as they sat down, then Skylar felt a hand roughly pat their shoulder. Skylar turned to see Gajeel, looking down at them as he said,"Who are you squirt?"

Skylar puffed out their cheeks as they said,"Gajeel, you know that it's me, Loryn. I prefered to be called Skylar now."

"Well, it's good to see you again squirt!You have grown much since we met seven years ago."Gajeel smirked at the teen as Macao walked up to the then had a stamp in his hand and said,"So kid, you can choose where you want the mark. Here."

Macao then gave Skylar the stamp where they placed it right by their right ankle. Skylar gave back the stamp and looked down showing a Fairy tail mark: It had an satsuma outline and was colored a baby blue. Skylar gave almost a smile as they looked at the guild mark, it felt like... They were home. Macao then grabbed a drink and said,"Let's give cheers for the returning family and our new guild member...Skylar!"

"Cheers"

"Welcome!"Everyone yelled out then smiled, this is gonna be one fun night.

**Okay guys, hope you like this chapter!Also, I'm actually in need of OCs for the story: something like an first OC I accept will appear in the next chapter. Here are the details:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender and Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Moves/Attacks:(Around ten, unless they are inexperienced beginners)**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Crush/Lover:(If they have one, there is a small chance that you can be paired with a canon character)**

**Other:**


End file.
